


Away

by Artverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Empire (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artverse/pseuds/Artverse
Summary: Lance prologue, stuff bout him living with his soon to be wife Allura, the political tension it made with zarcon, how his family was poor and stuff. But in the evening there is disturbance.





	1. Protect Her

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out there will be Lanlura in the beginning, I know big rip. Don’t worry if you are patient Klance shall be awarded I just need to get past the first act :)

Lance P.O.V

I would consider myself a very happy person, I have a fiance who is beautiful and amazing and I love her with all my heart. I work hard to help the king (My father in law, I know, pretty cool) and also to provide for my family(who I'm trying to get in the castle but my requests have been ignored.)

That morning I had adorned myself in my tailored altean day wear, putting in my crystal earrings and staring at myself in the mirror for at least ten minutes. I walked out of my room deciding to walk to the gardens. I see Alfor walking down the hallway.

Before I pass my father-in-law he stops me, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me to face him. "Lance," He says I feel myself tense in his presence. As kind as he was, he's still the king I think anyone would tense under his gaze. "Y-yes sir?" 

His face was filled with worry, "What's wrong?" I ask slightly concerned. "I just want to get a good look at you," he says we stand there for a second until he releases me.

"Lance, you love Allura correct?"

I nod, "with all my heart sir."

"You're a good kid, I'm glad she chose you."

"I'm glad too"

"Promise me you'll protect her"

"Why, is something-"

"Promise me Lance!"

"I promise sir"

"Good, thank you" he says before continuing his walk. "Sir is everything-"

"Yes Lance, everything is fine" he says never stopping. I was a tad concerned, was something up? I decided to see if Allura knew anything,I could always depend on her.

I have known Allura since we were kids, I had the biggest crush on her, when we were fifteen and she asked for me to be her prince I was overjoyed. We've been engaged for 3 years after that. She is amazing.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door, the love of my life answers. "Hey babe," I say she smiles "Hi Lonce" she replies, one thing I loved was her accent. "Is your dad okay? He seems off" I ask

"I wouldn't blame him, the galra are starting to threaten us" 

"The Galra?" 

"Yep, Father's paranoid you know how he gets"

"Is it because of Lotor?" 

Her lips press into a straight line her eyes glancing away. Bingo.

"Babe, it'll be fine, I'm here to protect you" I say giving my dashing smile she giggles.

"Thank you" 

"Anytime my princess" I say I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek

The Galra has always been a threat to the Alteans, they were cruel purple cunts. After Allura refused to marry the son of the leader he declared war. Alfor was willing to fight it if it meant his daughter's happiness. Another reason I look up to him.

That evening’s dinner some guards came in, Alfor told us to go to our rooms and gather our things. We were both confused. Coran took Allura out of the room.

“What?”

“Lance go!” Alfor said sternly 

I not and hurry to my room. As I pack I began to hear noises in the castle, screaming, I packed faster. I close my case the and the noises began to get louder.


	2. Pandemonium and...a wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is captured by a mysterious masked guy and a... space wolf? Pandemonium has struck the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop here comes emo mullet and space wulf.

Lance Pov

My door slams open. I look to see who did it hoping it was Alfor or Allura and Coran. Instead a masked figure dressed in black and purple stood a large wolf at his feet. Well, more like at his hip it was a big wolf. The mask looked almost metallic, painted purple with black markings that implied a face. His clothing looked tactical, no loose things, he was shorter than what I imagined Galra to be, but he looked strongly built. His wolf looked menacing, Yellow eyes that peered into the soul.

He stepped forward, I stepped back “Wh-what do you want? Leave us alone” I say as he pursued me.

I backed myself to the windowsill, maybe I could break it and jump? I glanced out, yep, not an option. Despite the breathtaking view, it was both high up and had a drop that lead to sharp rocks jutting below. 

I move to the side hoping to circle around the guy and run. Too bad I forgot about the wolf. They split, the wolf following my path while the guy rounded around.

“Who are you? Why?” I question. Despite possibly being a short galra he was taller than me. His mask coldly reflected what little light was in the room as he grabbed my wrists. I tried to fight it but he was way stronger than me and I didn’t want to be near that wolf. He pulled me closer to him

“Calm down” I hear a low voice growl. I flinch at his tone. Was that his voice? It sounded so...rough. “You are being captured in the name of Zarkon, come quietly and you won’t be hurt” he grumbles. I just nod. He handcuffs me. “I-I’m not really into that sort of thing” I joke not being able to hold that joke in. He tilts his head confused. “Watch him, let’s go” he says to the wolf.

He starts to walk towards the door, his wolf nudges my legs. “Come on” he says in the doorway, I follow.

I could probably run, find a servant maybe, there was enough screaming to indicate someone was around. I thought realistically the wolf could kill me, the guy could too after seeing the sharp dagger sheathed at the small of his back. He stepped quickly, taking long strides I had to walk quickly to keep up. I saw galra droids clad in more traditional armor as they raided the rooms of the castle.

He led me to the castle's ballroom, Alfor stood surrounded by the large figures of soldiers. His face wasn’t filled with worry as it was earlier. It was quite void of emotions actually. His eyes lifted to meet mine. My captor seemed to separate from me a bit and his wolf wasn’t at my heels instead opting to stand by it’s owner. The guy stroked the wolf’s fur, his back to me. Another galra, not in the soldier uniform approached the guy. The door opens behind me, I turn to see Allura and Coran being escorted by a single soldier.

Allura’s eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained. Coran looked worriedly at Alfor they join me I hug Allura best I can with handcuffs. She lays her head on my shoulder “this cannot be happening” she whispers, sobbing into my shoulder. I glance at Alfor who eyes us worriedly we make eye contact. I promised to protect her I don’t want her to go through this. Coran places his cuffed hands on our shoulders. 

There couldn’t be many soldiers, Coran knew the secret passages he could maybe save us, but how could we get Alfor too. “Allura, Coran” I whisper to get their attention. “We’re going to escape, Coran is there a passage you can access in the hall outside the door?” I ask he nods. I look at the soldiers, they were not focused on us. I look at Alfor we make eye contact ‘create a distraction’ I mouth he seems to understand and nods. I give Allura a quick kiss, I’m going to get her out, I don’t want anything bay to happen she looked slightly confused. 

“Coran, get ready to take her and get out, I’ll cover you both best I can” I whisper Coran nods “Lonce-“ Allura starts but I cut her off with one last kiss. I look back to Alfor and nod.

He lets out a yell soldiers rush to him I push the pair towards the door, they open it and run. A few guards notice but Alfor shoves them to keep their attention I was about to leave too but the guy in the metallic mask whips around and I freeze in place. I watch as Alfor is pinned by several soldiers. 

“Sendak, what should we do with him” one of the soldiers asks “might as well kill him here, no use taking him as a prisoner if he’s going to die anyway.” My eyes widen Alfor made no move of protest, he just layed there, like he was fine with it. I wanted to speak up but my words got caught in my throat. The soldier just nodded and stood as the others kept him pinned.

“In the name of Zarkon the betrayal you committed will only hurt your people. The wrongs you have done and treaties you’ve refused have brought your final breath. Speak your final words King Alfor of Altea.” The soldier recites, I watch in horror as he raised his gun to be aimed at his head.

Alfor sighs “Lotor will never deserve my daughter, you dirty Galra will fall, I will gladly die if it means you lot are no more.” He hisses the soldier charges up his shot, tears prick both his and my eyes. he looks at me once more “thank you Lance, for keeping your promise. You are truly a good kid” he smiles at me “No! You can’t” I finally yell at the soldier.

In a split second his blood was on the floor, painting the tile a bright crimson, his eyes were cold. Any remaining life gone. Tears slipped down my cheeks. “No...Alfor…” I sob my knees give out and I fall to the floor.

“Do I execute this one too?” The soldier asks indicating me. Sendak looks me over as I helplessly kneel there. “Keep him Alive, he could have information, he seems far more docile than the others anyway” he says “I leave him to you” he looks at the masked boy.

“Yes sir” he says. He grabs my arm and brings me to my feet. “Do I have permission to leave with him?” He asks sendak who only nods.

My breath is shaky as he leads me down the halls. They seemed to have no life like they had earlier in the day. I pray Allura and Coran were not captured again. “You were pretty dumb just saving the princess” He says as we walk. Was he trying to make conversation? 

“W-why do you say that?” I ask my voice wavering. I sniffed as I tried to calm myself but my tears kept pouring down my face. 

“You should’ve ran too”

“I-I promised Alfor I’d protect her, I wanted her to have a chance,”

“you’re the selfless type huh” 

“I guess”

“That will only get you killed”

“Like I care”

He didn’t say anything after that, he led me outside to a small ship, he pushed me inside before getting in the pilot seat. His wolf followed, decidedly lying next to me. I scoot away a bit.

“He won’t hurt you ya know” the guy says

“What”

“The wolf won’t hurt you” 

“Why?”

“Because I know him”

A silence fell. I stared at the wolf. Though fierce, I’ll admit there was this elegant mystery to him.

“What’s his name?” I ask

“Hm?”

“The wolf’s name”

“He hasn’t told me”

I stared at the guy confused at he boots up the ship. “He doesn’t have a name?” I asks the mask turns in his seat so the strange mask faced me

“He hasn’t told me his name” he repeats slightly annoyed

“But he’s a wolf, he can’t talk”

“Whatever” he turns back around “we’re taking off by the way”

“Wait”

The ship begins to gain altitude way too quickly for my liking. I fall into my side and onto the wolf who jumps a bit at the sudden weight. “S-Sorry” I say to the wolf. The wolf licks my tear stained face with a warm wet tongue. He moves himself as I sit up.

“He likes you, it’ll be a long flight he won’t mind if you sleep on him he likes cuddles.” The guy says. The wolf wags his tail at ‘cuddles’. I lie on him and pet him to the best of my ability with cuffed hands. The wolf was cute wagging his tail and licking my face whenever I stopped petting.

I don’t know when I fell asleep but I did, unfortunately waking in a cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Honestly expected it to be a bit shorter but who cares, I love my bois and complete disregarding the emotions someone feels after seeing their father and law murdered for doggo cuddles.


	3. Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance in a cell, space wolf visits, Emo writes letters like a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit because this is a big of a boring chapter but I need a relationship established for chapter 4 :)

Lance P.O.V

I wasn’t in my altean daywear, I recognized the clothes as a galra prisoner uniform (I read a book, big whoop) The cell was cold, purple and black metal like that masked guy. I fell asleep on the wolf and I guess ended up here.

I stood up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. There was a slot in where I assumed the door was, but it was covered by one of those sliding things. I started to search the room. Crystals embedded in the wall provided sufficient light for looking around.

There was a vent on the side wall but it was too high for me to reach much less use for any escape plan. I sat on the floor deciding to give up. Allura is hopefully safe, she has Coran, he’s competent...well competent enough.

Staying alone in a cell kind of scared me. I don’t exactly enjoy being alone. I think back to the castle, watching as Alfor was murdered, not being able to do anything. It was scary. Things could have been better, if I didn’t freeze up when the stupid mask guy turned, If I had been the distraction. Maybe Alfor could have escaped with his daughter while the peasant boy was killed.

Nope not going to let my thoughts get there.

I don’t know how long I sat in that cell, waiting for something, anything. It was just the eerie metal walls and an out of place me just sitting there. I think I was going a tad insane.

Then the wolf came. Just popping into the room like no man’s business. I swear I jumped 5 feet into the air. He just looked dumbly happy, wagging his tail, backpack on his back, doing the doggy pant, he looked like a puppy.

“H-hey?”

The wolf neared me. He touched his nose to my hand, did he want pets? I stroked his head and good boi became happy boi. I pet him for a bit, he was very sweet, I couldn’t help but smile.

After a bit the wolf turned away from me and sat, rejection? He turned his head expecting something. I gave a confused look. He hit his tail to the backpack. Oh, that’s it. I unzip his backpack and pull out a block of some substance as well as a letter, there was a red pen abandoned at the bottom of the bag too but I didn’t bother grabbing it. I opened the letter.

_Dear Lance,_

_I write you from barracks, this letter delivered by wolf please do not be alarmed he teleport._

What? Is this the masked dude? He writes like my nephew. My heart warms at the memory of messily scribbled letters. Could’ve known about the wolf before he scared the shit out of me.

_I hope you well even if you in cell, I am not meant to write but if did not I think you distress than necessary. I sent food which was job but sure few letters with meal provide intertanement while cuddle the wolf._

I get to cuddle the wolf? Is this block of stuff food?

_If you confused block is food._

Ah. okay.

_Well I give formal introduckshon since you probably think as ‘scary galra masked guy with wolf’ but way too long. My Galran name is Yorak but call me Keith._

I almost snort, what kind of name?

_Well, I not good at writing so I end my suffering._

_Sincerly,_   
_Keith_

That was cute, he wrote me a letter. “Keith huh.” I say to the wolf who wags his tail. I look at the block for a minute before snapping off a small piece and tossing it in my mouth. It tasted like a bland cracker but not a bad bland cracker. I set it on the floor deciding I should ration it at least a bit. I grab the red pen and decided to write back. I lay the letter out on the floor before writing.

_Dear Keith_

_Nice to meet you, I am a bit stir crazy in the cell. I’m happy that you write to me and your wolf is very sweet. You don’t seem that bad even though you kidnapped me and all. I hope we can learn more about each other._

_Lance_

Honestly after re reading it this probably isn’t a good idea. This guy kidnapped him, well it would be good to get in the good side of his captor. I break off another piece of food block, gnawing on it as I thought it over

I shrug and shove the letter back in the backpack. I decide to keep the pen. The wolf stares at me expectantly so I give him head pats. “You seriously need a name” I say the wolf tilts his head in response “maybe...I don’t know you’re a space wolf...Cosmo?” I ask “ya know like Cosmos? Wait but spelled with a K so it matches Keith, so Kosmo” I explain before stopping myself. Why was I justifying this to the wolf. He still wagged his tail so I decided I’d call him that. I cuddled the wolf a bit before he teleported away.

I learned I’m bad at rationing, I ate the whole block of food and now have nothing to do. I decide to sleep, maybe that would pass the time. I wake up do nothing for a bit, then the wolf teleports back with his backpack again.

He turns and sits, I open it and find another block of food, I set it aside and grab another letter.

_Dear Lance,_

_Did not spect reply. hi. I not want kidnap just follow leader. You nice. Hope can get to know eachother to. What is favorite color? I like red._

_Keith_

So he’s just following his leader? Okay. I write him back.

I lost count on how many letters we’ve sent it’s so much back and forth. I usually sleep or eat in between. Keith was nice, he had horrible grammar but from the letters Silvio has sent I was able to understand enough. Kosmo was nice too, we’d cuddle or I’d teach him tricks.

How long has it been since I was locked in here?

The door of the cell opens for the first time. A tall soldier stands “come on” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Get ready for some action next chapter!


	4. Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Lance has a threat that he can do nothing about, Keef, assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Took me a while to update this! I’ve been busy with school and a play I’m in so sorry :P

Lance P.O.V

“Come on, get up.” The soldier says, I hesitate slightly nervous about what was going to happen he didn’t wait for me. He grabbed my arm tight and yanked me up,his grip would definitely leave a bruise. He handcuffed me and began to drag me with him. Turns out I was in a long hallway of cells.

He leads me through the maze of hallways to a large room, Galran soldiers line the walls I look at the crowd and find the familiar mask of Keith. He’s in the uniform instead of the suit. He seems to notice me before looking down. There was a Galra on a throne, could that be Zarkon?

The soldier that dragged me brings me before the throne kicking the back of my knees so I fall to the floor. He stands somewhere behind me.

“Altean” the guy on the throne says, I look up at him. “What do you know of the rebellion?” He asks “Rebellion?” I ask “you know Alfor was apart of it, where is their location?” He questions

“I don’t know sir, I’ve never heard-“

“Lies! You filthy altean you know where they are give us the location”

“I genuinely don’t know what you speak of! I was never told anything about Alfor’s work!”

“Then where is his daughter?”

They didn’t have her, oh thank goodness 

“She is safe” I say

The guy’s expression went dark

“You have nothing useful for us, proceed with the execution” he orders

Execution? I felt panicked, I couldn’t die! I didn’t get to say goodbye to my fiancé or my family. I’ll never see them again. I heard the buzz of the gun charging. I thought of Alfor as his blood was sprayed on the floor. Tears filled my eyes.

The door opens suddenly “Lord Zarkon!” A soldier calls. The charging stops, I glance over my shoulder to see the soldier holding Kosmo

“The half breed has been in contact with the prisoner” he announces the soldiers’ chatter filling the room with noise I was confused, they meant Keith right?

“SILENCE” Zarkon yells, the hall falls quiet almost immediately.

“Bring the half breed here” Zarkon orders

My arm is grabbed again and I’m pulled towards the side as Keith is brought forward, his head hung. “What proof do you have Trhroz?” Zarkon asks

“This letter with the dog” he says holding up a piece of paper “had a plan of escape”

“Do you deny this Yorak?” Zarkon says to Keith 

“No sir” he says quietly 

Zarkon sighs before standing from his throne he steps up to Keith. Zarkon rips away his mask.

I stared in awe. Keith looked less animalistic than the galra, though he had the distinctive purple skin and yellow sclera. His irises were blue-gray and he had fluffy ears. His hair was a raven color, long and shaggy, he was pretty for a Galra, even as tears streamed down his face as he looked at his feet.

“Please sir-“

“Quiet” Zarkon growls

Keith falls silent

“You half breed, time and time again we trust and foster you. But every time you disappoint us. You’re nothing more than dirty blood, We trusted you would be better than your brother but alas I see you have betrayed us too.” Zarkon says

“I’m better than my brother! I am loyal-!”

“Yet you do this!”

Zarkon raises his arm and strikes Keith. My eyes go wide as he falls to the ground. I hear a growl and look to Kosmo,he barks, biting at the guard. “You can’t even keep your damn wolf under control!” Zarkon yells

“I can’t control him sir, he is independent-”

“Quiet!”

Kosmo growls before teleporting out of the guards grasp “Quiznack!” The guard yells, Kosmo reappears above him knocking the guard to the ground.

“Get the wolf under control!” Zarkon yells “you bastard child, you can’t even do anything right.”

The wolf started snapping at the soldier Keith moves yo get up but is knocked down again by Zarkon. Kosmo looked like he was about to shed blood, the other soldiers seemed to scared to intervene. I swallow trying to find my voice.

“Kosmo!” I call “c’mere boy!” 

Kosmo whips around his tail wagging as he began to trot down the hall completely abandoning the soldier. Keith looks to me surprised. “So the Altean can control the wolf but you can’t? How shameful.” Zarkon says “damn bastard child, must be a problem with your mother’s blood, even though your brother is pure he still betrayed us” 

Keith’s hands were balled in tight fists he reaches for something. He pulled out his knife and lunged at Zarkon, landing a direct hit in between his armor. Zarkon stumbled back taking the blade with him soldiers began to rush towards him. Keith pulled out his knife just as Kosmo came barreling down the hall, straight into Keith. They teleported the second which they were gone the soldiers looked in confusion. They reappeared right in front of me startling the soldier holding me enough to make them let go. Keith pulled me into Kosmo fur.

A strange warm tingle came over my body when the ground disappeared from under my feet I clung to Kosmo like a lifeline then suddenly we were in a Galran ship. Keith rushes to the controls. I let go of Kosmo a bit disoriented.

“Hey grab my stuff will you? We’re taking off and I kinda need some of that stuff” Keith says to Kosmo who teleports away. Keith turns to me

“Okay what the hell was that!?” He asks

“Pardon”

“How did you make the wolf a puppy?”

“Training?”

“I’ve tried that! He never listened!”

“He does just about anything for praise and food block”

“Food block?”

“Yeah”

“What’s more is why did you say Kosmo? Was that a command?”

“No, that’s his name?”

“Did he tell you?!”

“No, I just decided to call him Kosmo but with a K so it matches Keith” I explain 

Keith just stares for a second before turning back around to the controls the ship now starting to hover “you were smart for not giving the rebellion’s location, even if you were to die”

“I don’t know though”

“You don’t have to play that in front of me”

“I’m serious”

He looks back at me kind of shocked “you’re not lying are you?”

“Nope, I’m clueless about the rebellion”

He stared for a second before turning back. Kosmo poofs back holding a bunch of stuff on his back and in his mouth. “Thanks bud” Keith says, Kosmo wags his tail. Keith takes off sending us into space.

“Your oddly calm” I say observing the fact that shit went down yet he’s going on as if everything is normal.

“Well...I know the rebellion can help us… and… nevermind whatever just shut up will you?” He replies annoyed

“I never shut up”

“Well I’m telling you to”

“Why should you tell me what to do?!”

“I’m a soldier!”

“I’m a prince!”

We began to argue to the point I don’t remember what started it, all I knew was this guy was being an asshole.

This will be a long journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight then talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit, I’m busy with school and stuff hoping to write a lot more over thanksgiving break :P

Lance P.O.V

"How do you even know about the rebellion in the first place?!" I yell

"My brother is a part of it!"

"Then why didn't you join him sooner!"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Because it makes no sense!"

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"If you hadn't looked at me before Alphor died I could still be with Allura!"

"If you- you know what?! I'm done with this!"

"You're such an ass! I can't believe i thought your letters were cute!"

"Cute?!"

"You write like a toddler!"

"Because I'm illiterate! Do you think they teach us anything that could result in free thoughts!"

"Fuck off with your sob story!"

"Fuck of with yours!"

it was silent. My heavy breathing slowed. Such an asshole. I sat on the floor with Kosmo, I layed on his soft fur and gave him head pats. Keith's aura was scary as he sat at the controls. His ears were pressed against his head. It was like that for a while.

Maybe I was the ass, he saved me, even if he kidnapped me first. He was so nice in his letters, I thought they were genuine. Now I'm floating in space without knowing where Allura or Coran were. Was my family okay with that invasion? They surely were okay, right? I thought back to Alphor. Tears pricked my eyes before sliding down my cheeks. Surely they were okay, Alphor died for us, for me. He died for me, it's my fault. I bury my face in Kosmo's fur trying to choke back a sob. I'm the reason he's dead.

I sob crying into Kosmo, I felt weak. Kosmo touched me with his nose I look up at his cute wolf face. He licks my cheek, I cuddle him more.

"Hey" I hear Keith say, I ignore him. I hear a sigh

"I'm...sorry" he says

"It's not you" I mumble into Kosmo 

"I may be half galra but I still can't hear you when you mumble" he says

I squeeze Kosmo a little tighter, I didn't want him to see my ugly crying face.

I hear a click followed by footsteps before Kosmo squirms a bit

"Hey" I hear Keith say but he sounded closer. I look up, wiping my nose on the sleeve of the prison uniform with a sniff.

Keith kneeled next to Kosmo, right in front of me. He had a concerned expression, his ears were droopy before we made eye contact, they raised a bit. I thought he was beautiful, his features looked masculine but soft and his hair fell in his face.

"I'm sorry" he repeats

"It's...it's not you" I look away embarrassed he saw my ugly crying.

A gentle hand wipes my tears away. I sniff again. "What do you mean?" He asks

"You didn't make me cry"

"I'm not apologizing because you cried"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not, I- that argument was dumb and I got defensive, I'm sorry"

"It's fine" I look back at him to see a small smile on his features but when we make eye contact it presses into a line.

"You can rant, I don't mind" he says standing up 

"What"

"Just get your feeling out" 

He sits back in the pilot chair before flipping a switch with a 'click'. Kosmo shifts towards me again. The silence filled the air again, I took a deep breath to get my tears under control but it didn't help.

"This has been...a lot" I start, Keith gives a nod but otherwise he didn't look as if he planned on speaking.

"Just- well...it's scary, I was living my life comfortably in the castle then...then all of this happens. I watched my father in law die, I'm worried about my family and my fiancé and it's a big mess!" I rant more tears dripping off my chin Kosmo licks my face. I pat his head

"I miss them, I want to see my mother, my niece, my nephew." I say

Then silence fills the room once again. Keith presses a few buttons before joining me on the floor.

“How big is your family?” Keith asks

“Well you have my parents, then I’m the youngest of five. You have my brothers Marco and Luis then my sisters Veronica and Rachel. Luis has a wife, her name is Lisa, and they have two kids who are Silvio and Nadia. When you sent me letter they reminded me of when Silvio writes me, then usually Nadia draws a little picture at the bottom and scribbled her name, it’s very cute.” I rant then Keith chuckle causing me to pause

“Sorry, you look very happy talking about them” he says

I smile “so what’s your family like?” I ask his ears flatten briefly before straightening again.

“I don’t really know if I have more siblings than Shiro, you see Galra arn’t...family types. We’re trained from birth. There used to not even be women in our ranks they were just in the breeding program. My mom was at the tail end of the full program, that’s when she had Shiro. Then she was approved for training. She had a mission on earth and found how beautiful it was, she fell in love with a human and well, here I am. We were on earth until I was six before the galra found us. They took my mom and I back. She was exiled and I was put to training.” He explains. That was depressing.

“So what was earth like?” I ask Keith smiles

“Beautiful”

I smile at him

Kosmo hops up and trots around the ship before teleporting away.

“Where’s he off to?” I ask

“Like I know” Keith says

We sit on the floor for a minute before Keith speaks again.

“There’s a planet that has life on it, we can land there in an hour or two” he says getting up

“Okay” I reply.

We sit in a far more comfortable silence for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
